


Unbuttoning

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [21]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 21: "I don't understand"
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Series: Flufftober drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Unbuttoning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vogelwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/gifts).



Ed was nervous, but he was sure about what he wanted. So he should just … jump in, yeah? Yeah. 

“Tjelvar.”

“Yes?”

“I ... I really want to … you know.” The blush started creeping up his neck.

“What?” Tjelvar sounded completely blank. Ed sighed. He started unbuttoning his shirt. Tjelvar’s eyes were gratifyingly stuck on his fingers as they unbuttoned each button. 

“May I?” He gestured at Tjelvar’s shirt, but got no response other than staring. He reached out to start unbuttoning Tjelvar's buttons, and was rewarded with the brightest smile of sudden understanding, and the equally sudden ripping of shirt buttons.

**Author's Note:**

> To Vogelwrites, for having the same idea <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unbuttoning [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068275) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
